


伶仃（BE）

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	伶仃（BE）

伶仃  
午夜的时候，董思成从梦中惊醒，月光从窗外落进来，清晰的照出他的影子。  
他梦到了很久，很久以前的事，他和文泰一的事  
他梦见那天，他选了mark以后，文泰一哭了，给他擦眼泪的不是徐英浩，而是自己。他说，哥，别哭了，我逗你玩呢。  
然后文泰一破涕为笑。  
说起来，也算是美梦一场了。

董思成和文泰一从认识到相知，说不上机缘巧合，其实就是文泰一单方面的努力罢了。说实话吧，他跟文泰一合不来。  
起初就是同事关系，他们没有被公开前，董思成只是对文泰一略有耳闻，据说是声乐班的优等生，按照公司的惯例，出道是比较有把握的。  
认识了以后，他对文泰一也没有什么特别的感受，虽然只比自己大三岁，但是是韩国人，代沟还是有的。而且这人，意外的幼稚。  
是的，幼稚，虽然是队里最年长，但是其实幼稚的要死，明明家里还有妹妹，却一点都没有大哥的样子，经常被弟弟们开玩笑，也从来不生气。  
敏感，爱哭，不太喜欢说话，总是在自己的世界里。  
脾气好，温柔，很珍惜别人的情感，也不吝啬给予。  
他印象里的文泰一是那样的。

他们的首次争端是那次打游戏。  
这个也算不上多么相熟的大哥，为了劝他早点睡觉，夺走了他的手机。玩游戏的人都知道的吧？本来稳赢的局面，就这么输掉，还被人举报挂机。  
他们大吵了一架，或者说，他吵了文泰一一顿。  
其实后来，他也不是真的在生气了，那时候他年纪也不大，一个人来到异国他乡工作生活，语言不通，每天都精神紧张，无法适应的前后辈关系，可能不能出道的压力，对未知的前途无所适从的恐惧，几乎要把不到二十岁的董思成压垮了。  
他无非是在文泰一身上发泄罢了，其实对方并没有做什么真的过分到需要被这样责怪的事。  
董思成甚至做好了这位“前辈”要跟他大打出手的觉悟，其实董思成想过，如果文泰一骂他的话，他就可以心安理得的抛掉这些负罪感，但文泰一没有。  
或者说，他从未用哥哥的身份欺负过任何人。  
对方始终是一副老实认错的表情，任董思成怎么说出令人难过的话，也不会生气，甚至在冷战的期间，晚上偷偷哭过，他都知道。  
再后来他们就和好了，他写的信一直到很久以后都被文泰一珍而重之的保存着，而他们之间微妙的关系也是时候开始的。

文泰一喜欢董思成，这事众所周知。  
董思成其实也说不上什么感觉，他是学民族舞的，认识的同性恋不多也不少，是一个让他觉得这没什么不正常的性向。粉丝们总说winwin是直男斩，队友都喜欢他，但董思成自己知道，不是那样的。  
他只是普通的不喜欢肢体接触罢了。  
谁都会有不喜欢的事，比如文泰一不喜欢别人不给他摸，董思成不喜欢别人摸他。

他觉得文泰一幼稚死了。  
文泰一的幼稚体现在精神层面，董思成虽然也是家庭幸福的孩子，但大多数人不至于像文泰一那样。  
文泰一的家庭情况算不上好，但也不差，与众不同的是，他有这一个充满爱的家庭。  
这不是说别人的家庭就没有充满爱了，只是文泰一的爱太多了，甚至看起来像是泡在蜂蜜罐子里长大的。  
文泰一从来不像别人那样吝啬于表达自己的爱，并且因为有足够多的爱，也从来都不担心这平白给出去的爱会不会被人妥善保管。  
至少董思成是这么想的。  
文泰一确实是爱他的，这爱情好像一块纯洁无瑕的宝石，不惨杂着任何其他的情感，比如独占欲，比如嫉妒，又比如猜忌。  
那时候的他随手接过文泰一的宝石，然后丢进什么角落，有点舍不得扔掉，但对他来说，确实也没什么用。

甚至不是工作营业。  
经纪人也提点过文泰一，其实只要稍微会营业一点，人气就会更高了，但这人就像不开窍似的。别人都拿着道具摆出好看的表情，文泰一津津有味的把那根道具棒棒糖给吃了。  
弟弟们多数会接受文泰一的好意，没什么不可以接受的，那人的示好就像是温顺的大型犬，挺可爱的，但没眼力见，偶尔有点烦人。  
文泰一的取向很清晰，他喜欢可爱的。比如李泰容，比如李东赫，比如李敏亨。  
比如董思成。

虽然平时会开玩笑说，很困扰成员们摸他，但是实际上在生活中，文泰一也没有那么过分。  
文泰一是个不那么喜欢说话的人，如果告诉他不要说出去，那么这些秘密都会被文泰一谨慎的收好，像什么筷子，又或者什么手写信，又或者什么钱包。  
那些事对于文泰一来说，就好像是很正常的，绝不是什么需要宣传的美谈，只是队友们都觉得很有趣，偶尔拿出来调侃一下。  
董思成偶尔也会想，对于文泰一来说，谁更重要一些？或许文泰一对于他，也是类似的情感，毕竟那是连一封手写信都好好地保存起来的人。  
这件事一直到那天，文泰一真的因为他选了别人而哭泣为止。  
董思成知道对方向来爱哭，泪点很低，轻易就能被感动，但他没想到，文泰一在那时候哭了。

假如这是一部爱情电影，再退一步，就算这是一部表现友情的青春电影，他们的关系都应该因此跨进一大步，然后圆满结局。  
但这只是生活。  
他回国了。  
这是一个被迫推迟了两年以上的企划，因为各种各样的不可抗力。无论怎么想，这都是一件好事，意味着更大的市场，更光明的未来，和离开曾经的友人。  
起先他并不那么热衷于投身和外国人交好这项工程，很累，无论是文化、语言、还是注定分离的未来，都让他疲惫不堪。  
但人心终究是肉长得，像是湍急的河流里两片伶仃的落叶，他们就那样走散了。

文泰一还是时常向他问好，刚回国的时候很忙，文泰一忙着巡演，他忙着国内的活动，再然后就慢慢淡了。  
你知道的，人总是那样，本来不是很相配的两个人，一但分离，就会渐渐的被放下，成为过去。但少了那么一个人，沉默的爱他，多少还是会有些孤寂。  
董思成这时候想起文泰一的宝石了，他想起有压力的时候，沉默又温柔的安慰，想起语言不通的时候，总陪伴在他身边的那个人。  
但时间太久，路途太遥远，他的宝石已经弄丢了。

只是偶尔午夜梦回，他梦见文泰一沉默而温柔的笑容，才意识到。

原来他们不是错了，只是过了。  
   
-END-


End file.
